


not the one

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friend Hwang Hyunjin, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, M/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids hwang hyunjin, stray kids kim seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: The phone calls that bombarded you at 2 am and the text messages that you chose not to reply...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am happy that I finished writing this series. Happy reading.

It’s 2 am in the morning but someone is bombarding your phone with notifications. Clearly not happy about it, you opened your phone while complaining. When you saw who was the culprit, your heart jumps in joy. But the messages contains some incoherent texts that means he is clearly drunk and is going through a nasty break up based on the texts.

It is concerning that Hyunjin is drunk texting you. He never done that. Asking where he is and how was his feeling, you waited for him but you got no reply. You got worried and started calling him but his phone is out of reach. Praying hard that he is with his friends, you try to go to sleep while reassuring yourself that he’ll be fine.

“I liked you.” He said it so nonchalantly that I can only looked at him. “Of course. Before.” Oh yeah. Hyunjin just told me about the girl who captured his heart and how their dates are going. “Really?” Laughing is the only thing I can do now clearly clueless on how to reply to an overdue confession from your friend. I looked away from him and focused my attention to the paintings and people in the museum. Even though we already memorized this place cause we’ve been here before a thousand times. “Yeah. Dumb. That is why everyone was teasing us in high school.” “Hey stupid ass! Don’t call me dumb.” He laughs at me just like how he always laughs in my own kind of joke. “Don’t be mad dumbdumb.” He reaches for my hair and ruffles it like I am Kkami. Hyunjin smiles more widely knowing how it annoys me.

Cooking your breakfast, ready to make your Sunday a day for relaxation, you received a series of text messages from the boy who woke you up at 2 am and the sole reason you also wake up earlier than before today. “I swear Hyunjin…” opening your phone you saw the text messages, relieved that the boy is still alive and happy knowing the he has a much worse kind of headache than you.

Stupid Hyunjin: Good morning! My hangover is worst than ever but I am okay now.

Stupid Hyunjin: We just got into fight last night and we made up today.

Stupid Hyunjin: Thank you!

Seeing the messages, you know that he is really fine. Opting not to reply, you put down your phone on the counter and continue your cooking. But your thoughts are drifting back to him and how fate really fucks up its timing.


	2. not the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...are becoming a routine for both of you.

Your friendship with Hyunjin is not like any of your other friendships. You admitted right from the start that it is something special.

“So what was your first impression of me?” he asked while you two are going home from school. Intrigued why he is asking, you looked at him weirdly. Seeing he was serious, you started thinking if you should answer him truthfully. Hyunjin is a good person but your first impression of him wasn’t that great. Deciding to tell the truth, “I thought you are a fuckboy.” saying it nonchalantly. His reaction is priceless, his eyes went wide and his mouth formed an O shape. Shrugging, "But clearly I have a wrong first impression of you.” Continuing walking, I noticed he stop walking beside me. I looked around, “What? You asked me so I answered you, truthfully.” “I just never thought that would be your first impression of me. What made you think I’m a fuckboy?” curiosity must be killing him. Going to him and holding his both shoulders, “Hyunjin, if you didn’t notice yet, you are a pretty handsome guy. You are talented and athletic. Girls are giving me nasty look just because I am close to you.” you said to lighten the atmosphere. “Hey! Just because I am good looking doesn’t mean I go around and break other people’s heart.” “Oh no Hyunjin. You’ll never know that.” Confused with what I said, I just pulled him to continue walking. “Come on. We have a lot to do.” But I stopped because he is clearly not walking and just letting me drag him. I looked back again, he is looking in my hand that is holding his wrist. I immediately let go of it. He must be upset of what I said. “Jinnie, I’m sorry but you are nothing of my first impression of you.” I smiled at him and he smiled back. “Yes. Okay. Let’s go!”

Your friendship with the boy grow. Though you two didn’t call each other bestfriends, what you have is close but different to that. And to the eyes of people outside your circle of friends you two act like you are in a romantic relationship in which when somebody ask, you both strongly deny. Later on, your friends became his friends and his friends became your friends.

Your phone is ringing again at ungodly hours. You already know who was it. You groaned and try to sleep again. When the ringing was about to end, you pick it up, not being able to ignore the boy. “Hyunjin, I swear, if you got yourself drunk again…” ready to lecture him of his drunk habits but you just heard him sobbing in the other line. Well, you don’t want to come off harsh but Hyunjin was waking you every night and your sleep is close to non existent. “Yah, Hyujin, I’m sorry.” Your heart can’t help but feel sorry for the boy. Another fight between him and his lover must have happened.


	3. not the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words you want to say...

Hearing the sobs on the other line your heart breaks. Once again he is crying his heart out because of love.

Sighing, and feeling sorry for him. “Hyunjin, where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?” But the crying continues and said some incoherent words. You heard some shuffling at the background and immediately knows what that means.

“Hello? This is Seungmin.” you heard the boy say. Relieved that Seugmin is there, “Hi Seungmin. Where are you right now?” “The usual.” The usual. Knowing where that is you say what Seungmin wants to hear from you. “Okay. I am on my way.” You heard him sigh cause maybe he also feels sorry for you, “Thank you. You know that Hyunjin won’t budge if you are not the one who is picking his drunk ass.” You chuckled, “I know.” You can’t help but laugh because you know that Seungmin is also taking care of their other friends and he wants to sleep on this weekend but was dragged out of his comfort to exactly take care of them. Just like you, just like any other times, you both are the ones who picks them up and put them in sleep, safe and sound, sacrificing your own.

Pulling up at the driveway, you saw Hyunjin sitting in the pavement. He looked like he just stopped crying. But as soon as you walk out of the car and saw you, he started crying again. Silent cries that turned him into sobbing mess again. You feel his tiredness. Hyunjin really know how to break your heart. You stop walking and watch him. You sigh deeply trying hard not to cry too. You sat down beside him and soothe his back, while saying “You are okay now Jinnie. I am here.” repeatedly. But you know deep down that this will be the last time you’ll be able to save the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..are left unsaid.

After tucking in Hyunjin and setting your spare pillow and blanket on the couch. You feel that you need a drink for yourself so you can sleep peacefully. You grab a wine out of your fridge and drink straight from the bottle. You are exhausted and also sleep deprived since Hyunjin started this relationship with the girl. 

Sitting down at the stool on your kitchen, you saw Hyunjin’s phone on the counter. Did he changed his password? In no time you unlock his phone. Same password, the debut of your favourite band. Your fingers hovering over the messaging app, contemplating if you should message the girl behind Hyunjin’s misery.

You actually don’t know the girl very well so you also don’t know what to say to her. If a girl texted her, introducing herself as Hyunjin’s best friend and telling her off. You are afraid of the outcome. Will you come off as a protective best friend or a jealous one? Will Hyunjin be mad at you? But you also know that this time is the last straw. 

image  
Watching Hyunjin wake up while holding his head made you confirm that he has the worst hangover ever. You are casually leaning against the doorframe. Quietly watching him drown the medicine, probably wishing that it will save him from the pain immediately. You laugh at the thought. You are like the medicine, saving him from the pain immediately. 

He noticed your presence, looking at you meekly, “Thank you.” You want to say, ‘No worries. I’ll always be here. I’ll save your drunk ass every damn time.’ but you can’t. You can’t always save him. You are not his medicine. 

You nodded and leave him. Wanting to clear your mind because anytime you’ll burst and you are afraid to hurt the boy. Sipping your cold coffee, Hyunjin sat down in front of you, “Sorry.” Once again you nodded, not trusting your own voice, opting to look at your coffee than Hyunjin. “Are you mad at me?”, worried that you are. “No Hyunjin,”, you sounded harsh and close to snapping, “I’m not mad. I am sad and disappointed.” you said the last line more quietly. 

Sighing deeply, you looked at him in the eyes, "Hyunjin, I am not being nosy at your life your happiness is also my happiness. Your pain is also my pain. But Hyunjin aren’t you tired?”, exhaustion evident in your voice. The boy is close to crying. 

You’ve become more determined to stray strong. You’ll end this right now. You asked him again, “Aren’t you tired? You are drinking every night. You are crying everytime. You don’t look like Hyunjin I know. I don’t know honestly know you anymore. The Hyunjin I know knows his worth. Where is he?“

"Are you tired of me as well?”, his tone is cold. "Well, I am tired.” I am tried seeing you ruined your life. You are trying hard not to cry. “I am tired Hyunjin. I won’t save you anymore.“ Hyunjin looked at you with anger. He stand up and gets his phone on the kitchen counter. Looking at you one more time, and left your apartment. 

When you heard the loud bang of the door, you let go of the breathe your are holding and also your tears that you are trying to hold back. This is not the way you want to help Hyunjin but this is what happened. You might also need time to think clear away from Hyunjin.


	5. not the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned.

Weeks have passed of no communication at all with Hyunjin. Even though Seungmin is more than willing to fill you in, you refused to know. You will be lying if you’ll say you didn’t miss him. You miss the random texts or tweets from Hyunjin because something reminded him of you. The sound of his voice excited to share with you his new discovered song or the way he whined at you about Kkami.

“Hey. Listen to this band,” sitting down beside you, putting the other earbud on your left ear. You stopped writing in your notebook. “Oh. It’s actually good,” you said looking back at him. He didn’t respond, humming to the song, while dramatically looking at the sky. Hyunjin is breathtaking that you just want to look at his eyes and tell him he is your favorite person just like the lyrics of the song playing.

You cleared your throat, looking down at your notebook, scared of your own thought. You abruptly remove the earbud, “I’ll give them a listen,” putting your own earphones and playing the same album you’ve been playing for months.

He looked at you with confusion. “You’ve been listening to the same album for a months. It’s time for a change,” he said while putting back the earbud in your ear then ruffling your hair. You can’t help but to stare at him, thinking he’s going to break your heart someday.

Its been weeks of stopping yourself from texting Hyunjin. Thinking that he’s still mad at you with the words you said before he stormed out your apartment.

You’ve been fidgeting with your hands while you are on train on the way to the museum. You decided that this will be the day you’ll tell him your feelings. It’s been long overdue anyway.

“I started dating this girl and she’s-”

When you heard his words, you know it’s game over for you.

Finally deciding to call him, with the courage borrowed form the alcohol. Maybe that’s why Hyunjin drinks everyday. “Hey Hyunjjn,” you practiced while the other line is still ringing. “I’m sorry. No. That’s wrong. That’s not the words I want to say. Hyunjin, I’ve been-“ 

“Hello?” Hyunjin answered and from the way he sounded you know you’ve woken him up. Damn. He’s sleeping peacefully while you are drinking because of him. “Hi Hyunjin. Uhm… I-“ you said, the courage dissipated immediately when you heard his voice. “I’m sorry. I should not be calling you,” you said, realizing calling him is a mistake. 

You are about to end the call, “Where are you?” Hyunjin ask. “Are you drunk?”, he knows and you can’t lie. “Yes,” saying the truth. “Do you want me to pick you up?” he asked you. The tables have now been turned. Yes. Please. But when you heard a girl’s voice in the background asking him where he’ll go you smiled bitterly. “No. Actually, I called you accidentally. Seungmin is here already. I’m okay now. Thank you anyway,” you lied to him, hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have different reasons...

While you are waiting for a taxi, a familiar car pulled up in front of you. You watched in horror when Hyunjin step out of the car, he look angry. He quietly, open the passenger door and like a guilty puppy you ride the car obediently.

You gulped, you are scared with how Hyunjin is driving. He is quiet, never looking at you. “Uhm…”, you started wanting to lift up the atmosphere or make excuses. “Did you forget that I’m Seungmin’s best friend and I know where he is right now?” he said cutting you off. “I know,” you answered him.

The rain started to pour and you don’t know if you’ll be thankful that you are in the car safe from the cold. “You went to a club alone?”, he said angrily, “with that outfit”, he eyed your body. You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I can take care of myself Hyunjin,” you retaliated. “You don’t even know that the other guy eye fucks you earlier,” he argued. “I know and still nothing happened to me,” you snapped at him.

He stopped the car, shocked that you are clearly annoyed with him. “Thank you for your kindness but I can go home.. alone,” you said, removing the buckle of the seat. He stopped you, holding your wrist, “No. You will not,” looking at you sternly.

“Yes! I can. I don’t even know why I called you in the first place. What’s gotten into me? I’m not like you,“ you blurted out. “What do you mean by not like me? What about me?” he asked you, hurt with your words. “I can go home alone without you picking me up,” you answered him.

You laugh at the realization that you became like him, you ask him to pick you up because you can’t go home alone with your drunk ass. Some part of you knew that you did this because you want to understand him. But still you don’t even have the answer to your question.

“Why did you pick me up? Why did you answered the call? Why?” you ask him this absurd questions. “Because you called me and you sounded drunk and I know you lied,” he answered almost immediately, without thinking. Realizing that he thinks you pick him up with the same reasons.

Silence filled the car, you two are just looking at each other now. Different reasons from yours. “I’m sorry I bothered you,” you said removing his hand in your wrist. Opening the car door, he followed you outside. You felt the cold embracing you. The rain soaking you both. The outfit is not a great choice to be honest. “Get in the car please. You’ll catch a cold,” he said annoyed. You just look around to see if there is any taxi. “I don’t even know why you are upset with me that I pick you up but please get in the car,” he pleaded.

Seeing a taxi meters away from you, you raise your hand. “Why are you mad at me? From what I recall I am the one who should be mad at you,” he said frustrated that you choose to ignore him. He walked towards you, and look at you in the eyes. His eyes pleading for answers.

“Hyunjin, because we have different answers,” you finally mumbled. “Why do you always pick me up then?” he asked you. “Because you are the one who called me, Hyunjin. You know how I hated phone calls but with you I answer it every time even when I’m tired or in the middle of taking a bath or crying or sleeping. I pick it up every damn time. Because you’re the one who’s calling me. You’re the one Hyunjin...” you admitted. Now you are grateful that he can’t see your tears due to the rain.

What do you mean?

The taxi stopped and you get in.


	7. not the one

Seungmin got worried with you when you didn’t respond to his messages. He came to the club immediately when he saw your text messages. When you are not there, he went to your apartment to check if you got home safe. Seeing you crying in front of your door, wet and shivering, he walks towards you. “YN,” he called your name softly. “I’m sorry. I just saw your messages and you’re not in the club anymore when I got there. What happened?” he asked you. But you just and cry until he hug you.

With tiredness, you fell asleep in your couch and catch a cold. Seungmin took care of you. He stayed with you until you are feeling well. Cooking meals and making you sure you eat it all. His cooking is not the best but you appreciate the effort that you always hand him back an empty plate.

Now, seeing why Hyunjin always teases Seungmin with you. He checked every box in your ideal man. That you wonder why you never saw him in that way. You and Seungmin got close. You felt comfortable with him. You felt the warmth you lost when he hug you that night.

“Hey, Hyunjin,” sitting down beside him. “Hey…” he said back. Before he speak you cut him off, “Hyunjin… that night. I’m sorry.” you apologized. After that night, I accepted I am not the one for Hyunjin. “I’m sorry too YN,” he apologized also. 

“I-” 

“You-”

You both said at the same time and you both laugh at how awkward you are. You smile then he smile continuing what he’s about to say. “You- You are my what if for years and that night I‘ve realized what you meant with those words. I refuse to see that because I’m afraid I made a wrong decision when I entered a relationship. Now, I am taking courage to tell you, sober, that I don’t want you to be my what if anymore,” Hyunjin confessed.

“Hyunjin,” you started, “Seungmin and I-“ you look at him. His face fell but then he smiles. “I’ll always know that you’ll fall in love with each other, sooner or later,” he chuckles. “You are right about him,” you added. 

“We’re just not the one for each other, I guess,” Hyunjin said with nothing but acceptance in his voice.


End file.
